In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize various types of networks for various purposes, such as, electronic mail (e-mail), storage, applications, etc. As use of networked systems increases, there is an increasing demand for information technology personnel that support and maintain such networked systems. Often, in addition to handling non-security related issues with respect to supporting and maintaining such networked systems, additionally, the information technology personnel are burdened with security concerns, such as viruses and worm outbreaks. This can lead to downtime in responding to such security concerns, which can have a tremendous impact on an organization and/or business. As such, there is a need for an efficient way to manage security related issues that arise on networked systems.